


Watching

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Open Relationships, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 22: Cuckolding, Threesomes (or more)Derek likes to watch, but not for the reasons most people would think.





	Watching

Derek likes it because Stiles does. And because he knows who Stiles belongs to at the end of the day. His cock had gone from soft to rock hard the first time Stiles brought it up, the wolf in him revelling in the idea. He'd been a little surprised, expecting to feel jealous, but that had never happened. Stiles was a good wolf, an even better mate, and Derek's wolf side liked knowing that he was the owner of Stiles’ heart. Stiles was also excellent at fucking. He never lost his enthusiasm for it, and when he brought up adding others to the bedroom, Derek's wolf side was eager for it - to let others have a taste, see how amazing his mate was, and then to preen at how Stiles didn't want to keep any of them, only him. 

It's unconventional, even for an unconventional kink. They'd both laughed when the first man they'd invited in had misunderstood. Derek was sitting in a chair, cock hard and leaking where he stroked it. Stiles was riding their guest's cock in a reverse cowgirl, his eyes fixed on his mate, when the man had spoken up.

“You like this, like making your boyfriend watch you take a fat cock?” Stiles had just rolled his eyes, working his ass better, clenching down to make the man moan. It didn't keep him quiet long though.

“Yeah, that's it. You need this don't you?” Stiles had nodded, because that was true enough, he liked taking cock a lot. “Go on, tell your boyfriend how it feels to be riding a real cock, tell him how I'm satisfying you when he can't.” Stiles and Derek had both laughed at the words, Stiles climbing off the man entirely in a huff. Derek had locked eyes with the confused man, grinning smugly.

“I think you misunderstood what we were after here. I like watching him fuck other men because he likes being full of cock and knowing he's mine. He likes to get hot and wet inside for me. Likes it when I re-stake my claim on him after. Likes being fucked by me when he's sloppy and loose, hates having to wait an hour for it to happen. You're a glorified dildo.” The man had flushed red and shown himself out when Stiles didn't bother sparing him a glance before climbing into Derek's lap and dropping down on to his cock, murmuring that they'd find someone else. They were more specific with other men after that. 

Eventually they found a sex club in a neighboring county, and they stopped having to search for strangers on the internet. It's even easier to find what they need, most of these men not assuming they want chatter. Derek gets to watch Stiles, spread out and moaning, face down and ass up, hole getting loose, leaking out load after load until he's whining, cock dripping and begging Derek to finish him off, sill him up, make him his. Derek likes watching, likes denying himself, likes the way Stiles won't come until it's his cock pushing inside, frothing up the loads from other men, feeling them squelch between their bodies. He knows just how to angle his cock to hit Stiles’ prostate, how to make his mate scream out his orgasm, ass clamping down as hard as he can after he's been fucked open by so many cocks. He likes watching and then he likes taking.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
